


Poly-Riffic

by Redo_Reset



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redo_Reset/pseuds/Redo_Reset
Summary: Older bros tease the younger bros with a video while they are on a trip.No excuses, just porn man





	Poly-Riffic

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe=Swapfell Sans  
> Vermillion=Swapfell Pap
> 
> That’s just how it is for my fics lol sorry if you hate their names...
> 
> Also it’s unedited and i wrote it today haha

“please, red?” He wanted it to come out more sarcastic and less hopelessly in need than it did, but fuck. It wasn’t like he could do much more than beg at this point. When he admitted to Red that he enjoyed the build up to orgasm more than the peak itself, he didn’t expect this endless teasing.

Red pulled back and licked over his teeth, admiring the position his lover was in. The plush chair helped a bit, but it couldn’t possibly be comfortable either. Sans’s knees were pulled so far back they nearly hit his shoulders, and with the way the ropes kept them and his arms tied back there was little room for shifting. Red’s smirk sharpened as he summoned an extra set of hands to idly nudge teasingly at Sans’s labia and bump against his clit while his own thumbs rubbed soothing circles against his victim’s thighs. The look leveled down at him was beyond unimpressed, though he could only find himself amused in response.

“please _who_?” His voice rumbled out as he shifted to nuzzle his cheek against Sans’s leg. The blue the bloomed across his double’s skull sent a spike of warmth to his nether regions—but that wasn’t what this was about. Afterall, Red wasn’t really the one that chose when Sans could come.

Red’s eyelights followed the direction Sans’s own gaze snapped to, watching two very restless skeletons trying not to squirm in their tightly belted pants. He snickered at them, and Sans just huffed and looked in the opposite direction again, even more embarrassed that he was causing such a disruption in the magic of their little audience.

“aww, don’t be like that darlin’. i’m damn positive that stretch and vermi over there wanna see you come undone just as much as i do,” He shifted his face from nuzzling Sans’s leg to pressing his teeth against against it. The shudder his words caused the skeleton beneath him made the nudging hands pause for a moment. “... and i’m sure they’d love to to press their pricks right into this delicious heat of yours.” Red’s eyes trained on Stretch and Vermillion, both of which’s hands twitched desperately. But, the rules are the rules until someone safe-words it otherwise, and they were stuck in limbo until Sans begged _them_ to come. Hehehe... Sanses were a tease no matter what universe.

“and imagine what it’d feel like to be nice and stuffed... think ya’ could fit ‘em both? i know ya can’t fit blue and i, but hm, they’re more slender and longer, so...” Red slid a finger into Sans, making him gasp faintly as he swirled it around the opening and pulled at the walls. To the side, Vermillion was salivating. Sans tried to shift, either to chase Red’s finger as it left or to become more comfortable, it was hard to say. He leaned back.

“then again, i’m sure you’re putting on quite the show for our bros,” Red snickered, turning to glance at the camera as his hands kept Sans lit with arousal, “ya’ little voyeur.”

“you talk to much,” Sans ground out back, somehow keeping his voice steady. He flexed his hands and mumbled something under his breath.

“Hm?” Stretch asked from the side, swearing he could hear his name. Sans shrunk a bit.

“Loud enough for the camera, Comic,” Vermillion’s voice was deep and filled with lust as he stared at the skeleton before them.

“please fuck me, papyrus... es...” he snickered, “papyri?” He didn’t have time to dwell on it, because Vermillion was already up and ripping his pants on. Red laughed from the ground, scooting away to let them at it. Stretch was for more leisurely, but still quite eager.

“Of course~” Vermillion purred, batting Red’s formed hands away and pulling Sans off his perch in the chair and gently onto the ground. Stretch helped him untie the knots, and Red went for the camera, enjoying every little sound they brought out of Sans. There was no way the skeleton could last long once they were inside of him... But that was part of the fun. They were going to wreck him. He focused the lens and watched the papyri line up, snickering.

———

“WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING OVER THERE?” Edge’s eyes narrowed at the positively debauched look on Blue and Papyrus’s skulls. The question even made Cringe look up from his daily report to Alphys in interest.

“Uhm...”

“Our brothers!” Blue responded, beaming with enough of an edge that clued them both in that this wasn’t an innocent video... Papyrus turned the screen around, making Edge squawk as he watched his brother giving a tied up Sans oral.

“... I thought we told them to behave while we were gone?” Cringe raised an eyebrow, especially when he heard his own brother pipe up from off camera.

“Well. I believe _Sans_ is... behaving,” Papyrus huffed a short ‘nyeh heh heh’ before turning the screen back to himself. Blue was practically in his lap just trying to see it.

“What, they just sent it to you?” Cringe asked, folding his arms over his chest after setting his report aside.

“No, it was sent to all of our email accounts by Red!” Papyrus practically pouted at the accusation. It was as if they thought he wouldn’t have forwarded it to the others if that had been the case...

“Interesting,” Edge was already scrolling through his phone, “Well... we could get them back,” His idea was forming as the smirk grew on his face. The possibilities were endless, but they were going to have to play on what they knew would most affect their brothers.

“What do you have in mind?” Cringe asked, liking this train of thought. Blue giggled, looking up at Papyrus who had focused in on the screen once more.

“Perhaps something similar is required...” Edge followed Blue’s line of sight. It only made sense, after all, his brother had been the focus of their brothers...

“Nyeh... I suppose I am up for it,” Papyrus seemed to realize they all were staring at him, his face flushed a bit deeper.

It was going to be the longest night on their “guard training” trip, but hopefully well worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at
> 
> redo-reset.tumblr.com
> 
> If you wanna chat or RP or have a fic suggestion or somethin’


End file.
